pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Orbital Pistol
|lethality = 65 |rateoffire = 89 |capacity = 6 |mobility = 11 (Weight) 75 (Current Mobility) |cost = 330 |Level required = 17 |grade = |theme = Laboratory Themed |number = 227 }} The Orbital Pistol is a Backup weapon added in the 12.5.0 update. Appearance The weapon has a white/orange body with a black handle, and an orange trigger underneath, and a white miniature radar dish above the weapon. The weapon also has a coil barrel with an orange tip, which will project a magenta laser. When the player holds down the fire button, a rotating orange/purple cylinder will appear where the crosshair is pointed at, acting as a crosshair of where the laser will hit. When released, a sudden blue-like explosion will occur immediately at the lowest point. Strategy This weapon has a moderate fire rate, low - average capacity, great damage and decent mobility. Tips * This weapon is very deadly in open areas, as enemies are vulnerable to its orbital lasers. ** The laser WILL '''work indoors, meaning that it can be also used indoors (Reason for this is that it doesn't actually fall from the sky, it creates an explosion at the lowest point). * Hold the fire button to charge up the shot as it can only be fired when fully charged. * Move around while charging up the shot, to avoid getting hit. * An effective way to use the weapon is to go on the higher ground, such as on a rooftop or hill and use it from a distance. * Make sure you are well hidden while using the gun since you are vulnerable to fire while you are charging. * When engaged in a close-medium range duel, try to predict where the enemy might run to, so the "meteor" could start its "descent," because even though it doesn't actually shoot the projectiles, the projectiles do not instantly travel (or fall) when you let the fire button go. * Try to time your shots since this weapon's projectiles has a small delay when you release the fire button. * This gun is also useful at long range, so use the 10x scope to align the shot and fire. * Try targeting weakened enemies, as this weapon is a 1-2 shot kill to a fully maxed armored player (2-3 shots if the enemy has the Santa Armour set or armor increasing wear such as the Berserk Mask). However, as of 15.1.0, it is now a 5-6 shot kill. *This weapon has a unique feature that anyone in the ring this weapon projects will get blasted. Use this to your advantage; if someone is directly above or below you, shoot the ground below you and they will get blasted. This feature is useful for Point Capture, where there are multiple enemies clumped up in one spot. *Aim directly below or above a person and they will get blasted. *This weapon has a limit where you can shoot, after a certain range the ring disappears and you will not be able to damage anyone but you can still shoot the weapon. Counters * Make it hard for enemies to hit you by running around, staying off the ground no matter what (as it doesn't actually fall from the sky) and hiding out of sight from the user. * Attack the user from behind. * If the user can't see the ground you are on it is much harder for them to hit you, find the high ground. * Jetpacks are the ultimate counter to this weapon, making it very unlikely or them to hit you at all or force them to switch weapons. * High fire rate weapons can easily tear the user's armor, if not kill them relatively easy. Using weapons such as the Automatic Peacemaker (PG3D), Hellraiser (PG3D) and the Crystal Laser Cannon could counter these users when engaging in close-medium range. * Try not to get too close to these users, because the closer you are to the user the easier for them to hit the ground you are standing on, dealing massive damage. Recommended Maps * Facility * King of the Hill * Two Castles Equipment Setups Bring a fast firing weapon such as the Dual Uzi to defend against enemies up close. Changelog '''12.5.0 Initial release 13.5.0 The weapon got buffed ??.?.? The buff got reverted Trivia * It is the first backup weapon to have the Charge Shot ability. * It was different when it first came out, players could see the targeting lasers and a purple swirling beam would fall from the sky. * This is the only weapon that projects a beacon. * This is the first, and only backup weapon with 10x zoom. * Despite being called a pistol, it doesn't fire anything directly, instead, it projects a laser, which will designate a given target for the source of the lasers. ** This makes it more of a laser designator rather than an actual pistol. * Unlike all other Charge Shot weapons, it needs to be fully charged to fire * Unlike all other Charge Shot weapons except the Sword of Shadows, this wastes only 1 ammo when firing. The others range from 10 to 25. *It is the 7th weapon with charge shot in the game, the 1st being the Charge Rifle, the 2nd being the Charge Cannon, the 3rd being the Sword of Shadows and the 4th being the Big Fatality Gun. The 6th being the Manga Gun. *In the 13.5.0 update, this gun's damage got buffed, and 1 blast from it leaves a max-armored player with 4 hitpoints, making it one of the deadliest weapons in the game. It also now has a combat level of 17. This got reverted, however. *This, along with the Impulse Rifle, Minigun Shotgun, Combat Yo-Yo, Nanobots Rifle, One Shot, Piranha, and Judge, is part of the Ninium set. Category:Weapons Category:Backup Category:Scoped Category:Charge Shot Category:Themed Category:Area Damage Category:Single Shots Category:Legendary